Lost in Time
by ZeldaLover29
Summary: When Link's Smash Attack sends Zelda away, a humorous journey unfolds. At least, that was my intent while writing this. Rated T for a lot of swearing. That's pretty much all.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**As promised, Hidden is on a hiatus. I give you...this! It's a new story**.**(Well, obviously.)**

**Words of warning: This story has a lot of cursing in it. I don't know why I put it in, because I'm not a huge swearer. It was just...it kind of just happened, and I thought-'Ok, what the heck?'. If there is a problem, then it's yours and not mine. **

**Also, I tried to make this funny. It does have some romance, but hopefully not enough to make people gag. If you hate romance with a passion, then you probably wouldn't like this. But that's only if your one of those people who go around shouting-'Love stinks! All relationships are...' Yes, that person. Unless you are them, you should be fine. **

**I don't own anything about SSB, but I would say I own the words in this story. **

**Read away.  
**

Intro

Zelda and Link were at Delfino Plaza, the red sign everyone in the roster hated blaring over their heads. SUDDEN DEATH. Link ran at Zelda, preparing to swing his sword. Zelda charged up her magic. As Link ran up, Zelda fired. Their attacks clashed, one canceling out the other.

"Damn." Link hissed as he slid backwards. Zelda flung her hand out, catching him in a spray of sparks. He flew off the stage. As he exploded in a burst of light, Zelda waved a taunting goodbye.

"The Winner is…Zelda!" the loud voice boomed over them. Zelda turned her head away from the camera and crossed one arm in front of the other, putting on a false image of being shy. Link was applauding in the background. Zelda could see his scowl.

They returned to Smash Mansion, where almost all the smasher were applauding her and Link.

Zelda's P.O.V.

Peach was clapping happily, bouncing in her seat. I walked up to her and smiled, flipping my hair back.

"Brilliant Zelda, just brilliant." She applauded. I took a mock bow. Link walked over to Marth and Ike, glowering. Ha.

"You'll beat her next time." Marth assured him. Link glared at me. I gave him a gloating smirk. Then I flounced over, Peach at my heels. She blushed when she saw Marth.

"Good game Link." I said brightly, not able to conceal my wide grin. I held out my hand. Link frowned and took my hand grudgingly.

"You didn't completely stink that time." I told him, squeezing his hand tighter so he couldn't escape.

"You too, princess." He snarled. I glared at him and gripped his fingers tighter. I hated when he called me that. He winced slightly, and reciprocated the action.

"Asshole." I sneered.

"F-you." He snapped. I released his fingers and shot my hand back down to my hip.

"You wish." I smirked, turning and leaving. Link glared at my back. Peach followed me. We walked away down the hall to take out seats, which were luckily just a few away from the Boys.(The Boy's are Link, Marth, and Ike. The three hottest in the school. )

At least…according to Peach.

Heh…

"How is it with Marth?" I asked sincerely, turning to look at the Boys. Peach said something, but I was distracted. Link was cheering for whoever was on the screen. Damn, he was so cute.

"…Stinks." Peach said.

"Huh?" I asked, snapping my head around.

"Geez, Zelda. Were you even listening?" She asked. I shook my head. Peach sighed huffily, and turned to pout at the screen.

"Sorry. Really, I am." I told her. The Battle on the screen ended. I turned to see who it was. Oh, no wonder it ended so quickly. It was Pikachu versus Bowser. No contest there. That electric mouse was just too good. He's beaten me a fair amount of times.

"Peach…" I coaxed. She refused to speak with me.

"If you don't talk, I'll go tell Marth." I said. Peach's eyes widened in horror.

"You wouldn't!" She hissed breathlessly. My response was to stand up slowly. She grabbed my arm.

"Don't you _dare_ Zelda!" She hissed again. I smiled and sat back down.

"Was that so hard?" I asked brightly. Peach narrowed her eyes, but I could tell she was good humored.

"Really." She mumbled. Ike strolled over to us.

"You, with the face." He said. I looked up at him coolly.

"What?" I said calmly, with just a hint of annoyance.

"Link wants to talk to you. Something about sex." Ike said. Then he bolted for the door. Marth stood up after him. I caught him saying something about not messing with peoples private matters. Link was glaring after him. I walked over. Link looked like a dog caught after he trashed the bathroom. Very embarrassed, ashamed, and begging for forgiveness.

Why was he so adorable?

"You wanted to speak to me?" I asked coolly. Link narrowed his eyes.

"Yeah. Go burn in the Goron Mines." He snapped, and then he ran off. I stood fuming. How dare he! How _freaking_ dare he!

I sat across from Link in the cafeteria. We were sorted by category. Damn him, looking so cute chewing on his food. I sulked, spearing my salad.

"…And I was like, bitch, there ain't no way I'm letting you get your paws on me." Ganondorf sat next to me. He waved his hand in a very gay manner. Sometimes I think being around Guerudo all the time messed him up in the brain.

"Dude, could you try not being gay?" Link asked.

"Say's the one in the dress and tights." I said coolly, placing my salad delicately in my mouth. Even if he acted like that sometimes, Ganondorf defiantly wasn't gay. No one gay would spend their spare time ranking me, Peach, and Samus on 'Boob Bouncy-ness' and taking pictures up our skirts.

"It's a tunic!" Link growled.

"Whatever." I shrugged coolly; giving him a look that I knew drove him up the wall.

"At least I don't flash my underwear left and right." Link smirked, biting his sandwich. I glared at him.

"It's my leggings, asshole." I snapped.

"Say's you. I don't think hookers should be allowed in here." He said, setting down his food.

"You shouldn't get in unless you have a Smash." I said just as icily. I knew I was striking his nerves like a three year old on a piano, but I also didn't care a bit. If he wanted to call me a hooker, let there be war.

"You wanna fight?" Link yelled, standing angrily.

"Only if you aren't too much of a wimp to take me on!" I stood up along with him. We glared at each other over the table top.

"Great!"

"Fine!"

We stormed off to the Smash Hall. I can't believe that Link didn't have a Smash. It was way too stupid.

"Bridge of Eldin." I yelled.

"Final Destination!" Link challenged. The machine got confused. It always did whenever two people were screaming. So it randomized us. We ended up at the Battlefield.

Link charged. I took out Din's Fire. It exploded around him, flames flapping off his cloths slowly.

Ha. Burned.

We danced between each other, attacking with Sword and Sorcery. The Smash Ball appeared. We charged. I swung at it, but missed. Damn. Link swung his sword up and crashed it. The light enveloped him. Great. Another smash wasted.

He turned away from me. Wait…no way he just turns away.

"Hey, tights! What's the matter? Afraid to hit a girl?" I taunted. "Come one, loser! One hit can't be that bad! It's not like you have any parents to be ashamed of you!"

That was defiantly the wrong thing to say. Even if I mutilated him, and mocked him, I _never _brought that up. No one did. Link whirled around, his eyes blazing.

Crap.

A bright light enveloped me like a bubble. I couldn't move. Link was suddenly in front of me, slashing with his sword. His eyes were still burning.

Crap crap crap shit crap.

"Link!" I screamed. He drew back and slammed his sword into me. I felt myself flying. I tried to slow myself with magic. Something ripped open. It was like the air parted. I flew into it.

No! No no no! Where the heck was I going? I wasn't exploding! No! Get me the hell out of here!

I have to get out of here!

And I was. I was in a very dense forest. I looked around. What the heck? This wasn't even close to the Battlefield. I stood up. My side hurt terribly.

I guess…the only way to go was forward.

Link's P.O.V.

No! Crap! Why did I use my Smash? I wasn't supposed to…shoot! Where the hell had Zelda gone?

I closed my eyes. I can't believe it.

"Dude, where's Zelda?" I looked up. Ike was standing there. He was looking around. I wasn't on the Battlefield anymore. I was…back in the Smash Hall. What the hell?

"I…don't know…" I admitted.

"It appears your Smash sent her somewhere." Marth observed. I felt my heart speed up. _No_.

"No kidding genius." Ike snorted.

"Where?" I demanded. I don't believe this. I don't freaking _believe_ this. I can't believe I sent Zelda away!

Why did I have to be so mad at her? What if she never came back! I'll have her disappearance on my hands!

Which would not be fun.

Also I like her.

But that's not really important right now, is it?

**1) I like Ganondorf, so deal with it, because he stays the same. **

**2) Link doesn't have parents in this because in a lot of recent Legend of Zelda games he doesn't have them. Maybe he doesn't in any of the games. I just imagine that this would make him upset. A lot of inner turmoil, fiery despair, a burning in his crying soul...all that. So he's upset at the mention of his long lost parents. **

**3) Why don't they tell each other they like one another? Because if they did, there wouldn't be a plot.  
**


	2. Chapter 2: OoT, part 1

**I don't know what to put here. So...I do not own Legend of Zelda, or Super Smash Bros. Brawl. **

**Hm...maybe this is more of a crossover...  
**

Zelda's P.O.V.

This was just creepy. I had no idea where I was. There was a small log on the ground. I crouched down into it. Someone in little green clothes was already there.

"Hey!" I yelled. It echoed slightly. "Hey! You! Please wait!" I called. I squeezed into the tunnel and wormed through it. It was really uncomfortable. The bark kept scratching me. That thing was small. It was like you had to be five to get through it.

I finally got out the other side. The little person was already running off. I ran after them. Someone had to know what was going on.

"Excuse me!" I yelled. The person turned to see me. I jogged up. My eye's widened. Who could blame me? Link was right in front of me. Only he was…tiny. Kid form of Link.

"W-who are you?" I stammered.

"Link. Who're you?" He asked.

"Zelda." I said. Little Link shook his head.

"No! Zelda's the princess. She's in the castle. I'm going to see her." He pointed. I tilted my head to the side. What?

"O…kay. Can I join you?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yep! C'mon Navi." He said. A small blue light flew out of his hand and floated up to me to inspect my nose. Did she have any sense of personal space?

We began walking.

"So…tell me about Zelda." I said. God, it sounded so weird. Little Link blushed a really cute pink.

"She's…really cute. And nice. And smart. I really like her." He said shyly. I nodded.

"So…you _like_ her?" I asked. Little Link turned even pinker, but he nodded.

"I _love_ her. But don't tell her! I'm afraid she doesn't love me back." He said. Then he looked like he would cry. Uh oh.

"Um…don't…cry." I said lamely. Little Link sniffed and then straitened up. It was as if no tears were ever there. Hey! Is he a con artist? At five?

"Can you talk to her?" He asked. I'm sorry, what?

"I-"

"Of course she will." Navi piped up. "Won't you, mystery lady?" She turned to me. Little Link looked so exited. Oh, hell no.

"I'm sorry. I really…can't…" I stammered. Little Link began to tear up again. Oh, crap.

"I-I mean, sure! I'll talk to Zelda for you." I said happily. Little Link grinned and cheered. God, what have I gotten into?

Links P.O.V.

Well, that's just _perfect_! Zelda's left, and she's probably the only one in this stupid building who could have told me what happened!

Ganondorf walked up. Great. I didn't need someone who pretended to be gay all the time. I know he's not, but none the less.

It was actually Zelda who convinced me he wasn't gay. But I don't need some big tough guy comforting me. Ganondorf crossed his arms.

"Where'd she go?" He asked. I blinked. He was making _me_ tell _him_? I didn't know!

"I…uh…I don't know." I admitted, my shoulders slumping. Marth and Ike stood by me.

"You'll find her dude." Ike comforted me. I glared at him.

"Do not lose hope, Link." Marth said, putting a hand on my shoulder. I shook him off. Ganondorf stared at me with steely eyes. Geez, this dude can be creepy. He's like…six foot seven!

"Come with me." He growled. Then he turned and walked off. I followed meekly. When the large, hulking, glaring guy with bulging muscles told you to do something, you do it.

He led me to the library. That was actually a mild surprise. I was expecting a torture chamber.

We went to the back of the library. It was very quiet. He picked out a book and sat down. He stared hard into my eyes. Meep.

"What happened? Any details could help bring her back." He said quietly.

"I…uh…" This is getting hard. There is no way I'm telling the _king of evil_ about this. I mean, it's bad enough that Zelda knows I have the triforce from my smash. Hell, I came to this place to get _away_ from him.

"Let me tell you something." Ganondorf said calmly when I didn't respond. He set the book down and didn't look into my eyes at first. Then he lifted his face. Man, you don't fully know the term 'piercing eyes' until you are stared down by him.

"Zelda was the first person to not believe I was gay." He said finally. Wait, what?

"Huh." I said. Ganondorf nodded.

"Yes. Zelda never shunned me for what I wasn't. Mock me, yes. But never about that. So I would go to extreme measures to make sure she is safe." He glared at me. God_damn_ he makes this hard.

Zelda's P.O.V.

I cannot believe how stupid the guards are. Really, they just let me and Little Link slip right past. Now we were in a courtyard with a small person by a window. Little Link led me up.

"Zelda, meet Zelda." He said. OK, no. There is no way that is me. Never. I absolutely to refuse to believe I used to look like that in a past life. That is the dumbest hat I have ever seen.

I mean, it doesn't show off my lovely hair! The nerve.

"Pleasure to meet you." Mini Zelda held out her hand. Um…

"Nice to meet you too." I said, taking her small hand in mine. She looked at me quizzically. Oh my god, what the hell was going on? I have been transported back in to another dimension! In a past life!

"Link, could you please give us a minute alone?" I asked kindly. He nodded and skipped off. I turned back to Mini Me.

"Do you like him?" I asked. Mini Me blushed.

"Well…I must admit that yes, I do. He has always been so kind to help me. I feel very bad for putting him through everything I did." She said sadly. I nodded.

"Um...thanks." I said finally. I turned to go. I felt so awful. So my past life liked Link? And he liked her?

Is that true for…me and Link? No way. I really had to get home. If Link sent me back here, then he's going to pay.

Did he even know that he could send me back? No. That was just stupid.

Oh, I have to get out of here.

Link's P.O.V.

Alright, let's think here. My smash sent Zelda away. I have the triforce. Therefore, if I focus, I can bring her back. Right?

Please tell me I'm right. Ganondorf's really busy studying this dilemma, so I might be able to bring her back if I try really hard. Goddesses, I really hope so.

I concentrated like hell. I thought of Zelda. Everything I knew about her. Her mocking voice, her sharp wit, her kick-ass skills. Her hot body, her hair, her beautiful lips and eyes…

Shit. Don't think that. Ganondorf might have mind control powers. Back to Zelda. Zelda…

A sharp pain hit the back of my hand. I flinched, but Ganondorf didn't seem to notice. I wonder what that meant.

Zelda's P.O.V

Something sharp poked my hand. I grabbed at it. Crap, it stung. Something felt as if it was pulling me up through my chest. Ow.

"Large Zelda…?" Little Link asked. I felt myself be tugged off the ground and into blackness. Oh, shit.

**The plot thickens...**

**Review or Little Link will make you guilty. GUILTY I SAY!  
**


	3. Chapter 3: OoT, part 2

**New chapter, yay. **

Zelda's P.O.V.

Ow…my head hurt terribly. I looked around. The world was spinning.

"Are you alright?" I heard someone say. Ooh…he had such a sexy voice. I looked up. Someone looked down at me. Someone hot.

He looked like Link, only he had very dark skin and hair. And a black tunic. He held out his hand.

"Stand away, Villain!" Someone screamed. Did they have some stupid hero complex or whatever?

A grown up Link charged at the Dark Link. I scooted away. They clashed swords.

Damn…they were each hot. Dark Link a little more so.

Well, can you blame me? I mean, hello?

They began to dance back and forth across a small pool of water. Oh, that was great. My dress was getting wet. Damn it, this is silk! If Link did this, I will smolder him!

Neither one seemed to be winning. The person that most looked most like Link looked really pissed.

"You tried to pick up Zelda again!" Link-Look-Alike screamed. He looked over at me after dealing Dark Link a very powerful blow that sent him flying.

"Fear not, Zelda. You are safe now."

"What the hell?" I said quietly.

"Huh? You aren't-OOF!" He yelled. Dark Link had recovered and slammed his body into Link-Look-Alike's. Well, this was just getting boring. I stood up.

"Din's Fire!" I yelled. I like looking into my opponents eyes when I crush them.

"Huh?" They each asked. I launched my fire ball at the Dark Link. As much as I hate to hurt that pillar of hunkiness, Link's Copy would probably know more about how to get out of this place. I hope.

"Sweet!" Link's Copy said. He turned to me, putting on an expression that looked like a-'Well, Hel-LO there,' face. Hell, it _was _a 'Well, Hel-LO there,' face.

"Hel-LO there." He said. Well, figures. The guy was an idiot. I should have left Dark Link alive.

"Where the hell am I?" I asked bluntly.

"With me." He said, still grinning.

"That's not helpful."

"Let me reward you for helping me, fair maiden. Although I did not need it." He said. He leaned suggestively against me.

"Perv!" I screamed, slapping him across the cheek. He stumbled back.

"Ow! You're just like Zelda. Figures." He muttered.

"Who?" I asked abruptly. There was _another_ Zelda? Another Zelda? _Another Zelda_? Shit.

"Zelda." Link's Copy explained. "Only the most gorgeous, talented, hottest babe Hyrule ever saw!" He yelled, a sort of evil grin spreading over his face. What? He thought I was hot? Or, the other Zelda?

"Take me to her!" I yelled. He looked a bit confused, before putting on a face he must have though cool.

"Will you reward me?" He asked. I balled my hands into fists.

"I'll punish you if you don't." I growled. Dear goddesses, he was annoying!

"Worse then him?" He pointed to Dark Link, who was still smoking.

"Much worse." I said, still growling.

"Deal, let's move."

Link's P.O.V

Come on, think! Lie! Cheat! Steal! Murder! Anything to distract Ganondorf! We had been looking for books for at least half an hour! I need an escape.

"Are you sure you don't remember anything else about your match?" Ganondorf asked. The lord speaks! The court jester must now respond with something smart to ease his mood!

"Yep."

Ganondorf sighed. The court jester has failed. Damn it.

I really hope we can get Zelda back soon. I will die if I have to spend another hour with Ganondorf. He is scary. It's like he's emitting waves of intimidation.

Zelda's P.O.V.

Link's Copy took out a strange device. I think it was an Ocarina. Whatever it was, it was so f-ing weird looking. He blew a nice little tune out of it. Who knew something so ugly could make something so beautiful?

I felt something lift me up. Ack! No! Not again!

I looked around. We were in the same courtyard as before, where I was with Little Link and Mini Me. Standing there was a girl that looked almost like me. Only she had blond hair and a different dress. Same face, though.

"Hel-LO Zelda." Link's Copy grinned suggestively and walked up to her. Other Zelda frowned and stepped away.

"Hi, Link." She frowned. "Who is this? Another hooker you brought home in hopes of a threesome?"

"Excuse me!" I screamed. Oh, hell no. Hell. No. She did not call me that! "I am in no way associated with that moron!" I pointed accusingly against Link's Copy. He looked appalled. Good. The stupid little-

"Then why did he drag you here?" Other Zelda asked suspicioiusly.

"I wanted to ask you something." I mumbled.

"Alright. Link, kindly leave."

"I will if you promise to bear my children."

"No."

"Sleep with me?"

"Out!" Other Zelda shrieked. Link's Copy grinned and dashed off. I turned back around. Other Zelda was smiling slightly.

"He can be very cute when he isn't being like that." She sighed. I blinked.

"You _like_ him?" I gawked. No! How is that even possible? How, in any other universe, is that possible?

"A bit, yes. I admit it. Just not when he acts like that." She sighed. I think my mind is slowly deserting me. I have lost my mind.

"What did you want to ask?" Other Zelda asked me.

"Oh! Um…well…what is this place?" I asked sheepishly. That was such a stupid question.

"Hyrule." Other Zelda seemed confused.

"Yeah, but how did I get here?" I could not be more stupid right now.

"You would know better then me." She shrugged. I sighed. This wasn't working. I think Link's Smash sent me somewhere, but how could it? And why? Urg…I hate this! I hate this so much!

"If there is nothing else to ask me, then please leave." Other Zelda waved me away. Um, excuse me? No one waves me away! That's just rude.

I walked away anyway. I mean, I had to think. If I get it right, then this is Hyrule a long, and I mean a long, time ago. But the castle is the same, so it must be the same people I saw before, only grown up.

I think.

Wow, how did that happen? Where did the cute little girl and sweet little boy go? Why are there a pervert and a slightly prissy princess in their place?

"Hello." I jumped. Stupid voice. I turned around quickly. Dark Link was standing there. He smiled slightly.

"You appear to be lost." He said kindly.

"More then you know." I said. Damn, he was so cute. And polite. Damn, the politeness made him extra cute! Don't swoon.

"Is there any way I could help?" He asked. Don't. Let. Mind. Wander. Because. Of. Hotness.

"Huh?" Damn.

"Is there any way I could help you?" He repeated. He was smiling. Um…he said something about helping me.

"Uh…no! I don't think so." I stammered. I hate stammering.

"Are you sure?" He grinned. "I hate to leave a lady stranded."

"No…I'm sure."

"Bitch!" The snap came from behind me. What? What now? I turned around. A tall girl with gray skin was behind me. She strode up angrily.

"Get you're paws off him!" She hissed, striding up beside Dark Link.

"Midna…" Dark Link said. He was smiling slightly, but his face was turned downwards in disapproval.

"Don't you say _anything_!" Midna warned. "I don't want you to give her the wrong idea." She pointed accusingly at me. Well, excuse me for being thrust into a dimension I don't know and being confused about everything. I wanted to call her out, but Peach always says I need to learn to keep my mouth shut. And I figure now is a good time to practice.

"I offered to help her."

"You offer to help any woman just to get her in bed! Except me…"

"That is Link's specialty, Midna. I do not help fair young maidens in hope of sleeping with them."

"Yes you do! Only you do it in a more polite manner then him!" She shrieked.

"Wait a minute!" I blurted out. Crap. Midna and Dark Link turned to me in mild shock.

"Are you Midna?" I stammered.

"Yeah. What of it?" She snapped back.

"You're not from this time in history!" I yelled. She blinked.

"What?" She asked.

"You-You're from a different part of Hyrulian history!" I pointed accusingly. She shrugged.

"Time rifts. They're annoying, but what are you going to do?" She grinned. Dark Link smiled slightly.

"Please, Midna. You know that I only hold interest for Zelda." He said. Midna frowned at him.

"No. What will it take to make you realize that she doesn't like you?"

"If she has an interest in Link, then I am sure to win her eventually." He said suavely. Damn him and his hotness.

"Why are you so sure of this?" She asked hotly.

"Because." Dark Link smiled, taking her hand slowly. "I am him, only so much more…how did you put it, love?"

"…Sexy." Midna mumbled after a short pause.

"Exactly, love. With my charms, any woman is sure to fall for me. Even you, with you're resilience, have succumbed to my seduction."

"Well, can you blame me?" Midna snapped, drawing her hand away. "It's not my fault. And I know you like me, deep down. All I have to do is worm that out of you." She growled. She whirled around and stormed off. I turned back to Dark Link and raised my eyebrows. He chuckled.

"Don't be daunted by her. She has her moods."

"Let me guess, You like her." I said skeptically. He chuckeld again.

"Perhaps. She is quite appealing. I wonder if that is what Zelda thinks of Link."

"Huh?" I was confused. Dark Link walked up and leaned in closer to me. He smiled slightly.

"I believe, that underneath her cold demeanor, Zelda truly loves Link." He grinned slowly, walking around behind me. I twirled around so I could keep watching him. He continued to explain.

"I believe that Link loves Zelda, but is far to embarrassed to tell her such. I believe that they each have strong feelings for each other, but are far too stubborn and afraid of getting hurt to admit it."

"So what about you and Midna?" I snarled.

"Oh, I won't lie. I am extremely attracted to her." He chuckled again.

"So why don't you tell her?" I narrowed my eyes.

"Simple. I can't let Link live happily. I cannot allow him an ounce of happiness. That is why I reject Midna. In hopes of stealing Zelda from Link. There is no other reason." His smile dropped.

"I believe that you might get in the way, though. And I can't have that, can I?" He sighed. "No, I think I'll have to send you away."

"I won't let you kill me." I snarled. No way. Not a chance. I'll kill him. Hell with his romance.

"What makes you think I'll try to kill you?" He smiled slowly. He took my hand and placed another hand on my forehead.

"Get off of me!" I yelled. I tried to get out of his grip, but damn was he strong.

"But don't you want to get out of here?" He asked. I stopped. Well, I did, but what was he doing? I felt as if something was lifting my chest up again.

"Hey!" I yelled. He chuckled slowly.

"I will bid you farewell for now. Pray we never meet again. I might not be so kind."

"HEY!" I screamed. But already he was gone. I closed my eyes. Please don't die. Please, dear goddesses, don't let me die.

I hate this. I hate this I hate this I _hate this_. If and when I get back to Link, I will _murder_ him.

**There you go. **

**I still like the Dark Link character. In so many aspects, he's just a hot Link! Think of the possibilities...**

**No, I won't go there. **

**I like this chapter a lot. Link's character was funny, even though he's a pervert. Ah well. Things happen, I guess.**

**A certain someone (you know who you are!) is strictly against me asking for reviews. For their sake, I won't.  
**


	4. Chapter 4: Four Swords

**I don't own LoZ, or SSBB. **

**New chapter. **

**'nuff said. **

**Behold it's awesomeness. **

Link's P.O.V.

"I always wondered why she was so stupid."

"Uh?" I looked up. Ganondorf hadn't talked, so this was confusing.

"I always wondered how Zelda could be so smart, and yet so dumb at the same time." He repeated.

"Zelda's not dumb!" I said. The asshole. I don't care how strong and scary he is, he does not get away with that. If we weren't in the library, I would hurt him.

"Oh, of course not. I just always wondered why she butted heads with you all the time. There wasn't any point."

"What do you mean?" I asked. Now this was confusing.

"You're not worth it." He said simply, picking up another book. Um, ahem? Me? The pillar of manliness? I don't think so.

"Maybe she just wanted to be around me. I have that effect on woman." I said smoothly. Woah, too far. Ganondorf snorted. Figures that he disagreed with that.

"Please." He sneered. "Zelda isn't _that_ stupid." Oh, well excuse me, mister muscles. Heaven forbid Zelda could like me.

Ok, fine. So it didn't seem like she did. But whatever. He could have asked the same question about me. Why did I butt heads with her?

Not to get my ass kicked again and again, that's for certain. It's because she's awesome. That's why. That's why I butt heads.

Sometimes getting my ass kicked so hard it isn't worth it, though.

"Look, lets just get her back." I snarled.

"The sooner I get away from you, the better. Why do you think I'm looking so hard?"

Well, excuse him.

Zelda's P.O.V.

"Is it dead?"

"Of course it's not! Don't be foolish, red."

"Well, I was just asking."

"Someone check to make sure she's breathing."

"I will!"

"No way, blue. We all know you'd only do it to feel her boobs."

"A very valid reason."

"No one is getting near my boobs!" I muttered. God, these people were annoying. I mean, where does one get off feeling another person's boobs? That's just sick. I slowly opened my eyes.

Oh, holy heaven. This is creepy. It's like they're quadruplets. Only they wear different colored clothing. And they all looked like Link. Only mini again. And a bit different.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked.

"We're Link." They said proudly.

"No, really? I couldn't guess." I muttered. "Why are there four of you?"

"We pulled the four sword!" The little midget in green said proudly. I dubbed him Green Link. There was also Purple Link, Blue Link, and Red Link.

"What about you? Why are you here, pretty thing?" The blue one asked. Um, ew? He's like…ten years younger then me. I sneered.

"Forgive my companions rudeness." The purple one said. He seemed bored.

"You're…pretty." The red one whispered. Duh.

"Um…thanks." I said. As nice as it was, this was still creeping my out.

"So why _are_ you here?" The green one asked.

"Um…"

"Whatever it is, let us help! We are here to save Hyrule!" He proclaimed. Oh, that's so damn perfect. He had a hero complex. Crap.

"Where's Zelda?" I asked. Let's see if this works.

"Zelda?" They all seemed momentarily stunned.

"The princess?" Purple Link asked.

"The one we are bound to protect?" Green Link seemed so happy. Geesh.

"The hottie?"

"The pretty one?" Red Link blushed.

"Um…yeah. That one." What is wrong with them? This is so f-ing creepy. And I mean _creepy_. I think Dark Link sent me to some kind of hell.

Damn it all.

"We will take you to her." Purple Link said calmly.

"Yes! Let's escort you!"

"Come on, hotness."

Well, shit.

We began walking. They were all blabbing on and on. Urg…This is going to kill me. Stupid little midget Links.

"Here is the castle. She should be in here." Red Link gestured.

"Uh huh. So what do you think of her?" I asked. As if I didn't already know.

"Who?" They all asked innocently. Grr…they don't all have to be so dumb.

"Zelda! What do you think of her?" I demanded. I needed answers.

"Oh…Zelda…" They muttered. They all started to blush. Ha! I was right! Suck it!

"Well…she's smart…"

"And determine…"

"And nice…"

"And a total hottie!"

"Ah…" I said. Is that all blue thinks about? Chicks? He's awful.

"And she's pretty!"

"And series!"

"And a perfect princess!"

"And we've always been friends!"

"And she's so smart!"

"And she gracious!"

"And she always knows what to say!"

"I get it!" I screamed. God, they don't know when to shut up.

"We love her…" Red mumbled. Gee, there's a shocker.

"And she's all mine!" Blue yelled triumphantly.

"Is not!" Red cried.

"She's mine, because I'm the _real_ Link!" Green said triumphantly.

"Oh, please. Someone so wise would surly want me." Purple said snobbishly. They never stop, do they? How do they stand each other?

"Shut up, bitch!" Blue shrieked, jumping green. Where did he learn _that_? Damn. They all flew into a giant rumble of fists and legs. Flailing limbs. Hell with this. I'm leaving.

I turned and walked away slowly. They didn't notice. Morons.

The castle was easy to infiltrate. The guards were as dumb as before. You think Hyrule would get some better security.

A small girl sat by a window in the hallway. Maybe she could give me directions to the next midget Zelda.

"Excuse me?" I asked. She turned around. She had my face, just like the others. Well, no need to ask for directions. But I was getting seriously freaked out. I mean, it's not normal to see three girls with you're face in one day. It's just not.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Um…hey, Zelda. Can I ask you something?" I asked. Why? Why why why? Why does she have to be ten years younger then me? It's just not right.  
"Of course. But how do you know my name?"

"Long story. Do you love Link?" Yeah, grab the bull by the horns. Take a flying leap. Don't want to confuse Midget Me any more then she is.

"Um…" She was blushing. Ha! They give all this away way too easily.

"In a way…" She mumbled. What? In a way? What's that supposed to mean? She sighed. Oh, here it comes. I hope she doesn't have a speech.

"I love the _real_ Link. But he split into four, and now all they do is fight. I try to tell them, but I can never get a word in."

"Ah…" I muttered. She continued, but I didn't really care anymore. I really wish I was back at the roster.

Not just for my friends, although that's a lot. I mostly just want to get out of this. It's annoying.

And I want to see Link, I admit it! I fully admit it! So what if I do? He's cute, and he's strong, and not as dumb as he first seems.

Doesn't mean he's smart, though.

Something sharp stabbed the back of my hand.

"Ow!" I yelped, grabbing it.

"What is it?" Midget Me asked. I opened my mouth to speak, but something was tugging on my chest again.

Well, crap.

Link's P.O.V.

Something seemed to prick the back of my hand. Oh, what now? I jumped and looked accusingly at it. Nada.

Well, what the hell was that for?

**Hm. I like the four swords Links. And yes, they are based on the MANGA's version of the Four Sword Links. **

**Yes, I read Manga on occasion. **

**Shut up. **

**So...how many more things do you think Zelda's going to have to go through before she can go home? **

**And, more importantly, what's going to happen when she DOES get home?  
**


	5. Chapter 5: WW and TP Two in one!

**I didn't get to look this chapter over, so there are probably a few mistakes. Oh well. **

**I have nothing interesting to say.  
**

Link's P.O.V

Well, this is sucking so hard. We haven't found anything. And it's not like I can tell Ganondorf about my smash power. I don't want him knowing that I always kick his butt in the past! I mean, he's the freaking King of Evil! At least I think he is. He doesn't act it.

Why can't we find anything?

Shit.

Zelda's P.O.V.

"Hoist her aboard." The voice was loud and deep. I opened my eyes slowly. Someone was pulling me up by the back of my dress. Do they have no respect? I mean, they don't have to use a hook, now, do they? If this rips, I will be _so_ pissed.

I landed on the deck of a ship. Everything looked kind of…how do I put this…cartoony. Just the way everyone looked.

I have to get out of here. Now.

"Uhg, more passengers. You know, we don't have time to pick up every single person we find. We aren't a cruise line." A small girl with bleached hair and tan skin said irritably.

"But Tetra, she might have drowned." Ack! Toon Link! He was supposed to be at the roster.

"Well, whatever. Just get back to work." The girl said, crossing her arms and walking off. Toon Link leaned down.

"Sorry about that. She isn't mean, honest." He blushed. So, he was Toon Link. From the roster. Hm…

"Why don't you just tell her that you like her?" I asked. He jumped about a mile in the air. He has the funniest expressions.

"I-I can't tell her. She doesn't like me…" He stuttered. I almost felt like laughing. All Toon Link did at the roster was talk about Tetra, and how cool she was. Well, he talked about other stuff, but he talked a lot about her. I don't see how she couldn't love him back.

"Do you want me to talk to her for you?" I asked, tilting my head to the side. He blushed, but nodded. I stood up and wrung out my dress.

I swear I will kill all these pirates if it gets ruined.

Link's P.O.V.

Ganondorf stood up. I looked after him. What did he want now?

"Come with me." He commanded.

"Huh? Why?"  
"We're going to the Record Room. If I'm able to watch the match, then I probably can identify what went wrong."

What? No! He can't! If he does, he'll see my Smash, and then he'll see I have the triforce, and then he'll know I always stopped him from taking over the world in all our past lives!

He's a giant wall of meat, but he's a smart giant wall of meat.

And _that_…is a very bad combination.

My head started to hurt. Then the back of my hand started to sting again. I wish it would stop.

Zelda's P.O.V.

My hand started to sting again. Hey, no. That's not right. I'm supposed to find out if Tetra likes Toon Link too!

Although, if the pattern I noticed continues, then of course she does.

The tugging happened in my chest, and then of course I left the ship.

…

Urg…this was getting annoying. My head hurt. Really bad. I looked up. I was in a field. It wasn't entirely different from the first one I visited after this whole stupid mess began.

"Look out!" Someone yelled. I turned around to see a giant chestnut horse charging. I screamed and covered my face with my hands. Protect myself from the giant oncoming horse.

Well, duh.

I conjured the crystal blue cage around me. Nayru's Love. Such a good spell to have on hand.

The horse hit it and flew backwards, falling to the ground. The guy on its back did too. I stood up hastily and wiped off my dress, then ran to see if he was ok.

A murder is not a good thing to have on your hands.

And…great Gorons, he looked like Link! I mean, exactly like Link. He moaned and rolled over. Good, he was ok.

Now I could rant at him.

"What the hell did you think you were doing? Running around like a maniac on a horse! You could have hurt someone!"

"Not if that someone was you." He said, looking up and grinning. I froze. He was cute. I mean cute. As cute as the real Link. Only the real Link didn't smile, so this Link was cuter.

I don't know if I'm making any sense.

But damn it, he was hot!

"What are you doing out of the castle, Zelda?" He asked, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"Huh?"

"The castle. How did you get out?" He pointed to the castle, which was surrounded in a giant yellow crystal with strange markings on it.

Whoa, how did _that_ get here?

"I was just about to go rescue you." He explained. "Midna?"

His shadow flew up into the shape of an imp.

"Ack!" I yelled, leaping back and raising my hands in defense.

"What?" The little shadow thing snapped. I think it's Midna.

"You're…a…um…"

"Well, finally, someone who can see me. All these other people are clueless. It's no wonder they all love Princess Zelda."

"Hey!" Now that was going too far. Shadow or not, I will kick her butt.

"Zelda?" Midna asked, appearing really confused. "How did you get out? Link was just about to go and rescue you."

"I am not Zelda!" I screamed. Wait that came out wrong. "I mean, I am, but not that Zelda!" I pointed to the castle.

"I don't get it." Link said. I see where my Link gets his intellect.

"I-oh, never mind. It's too confusing. More importantly, do you love Zelda?" I demanded.

"Uh…"

"Do you?" Midna demanded, her eyes shooting sharp ice into Link.

"Well, um…she's…pretty."

"And I'm not?" Midna demanded.

"What? No! I mean, yes! Ah! No! No! You are pretty! But you're an imp!"

"So?"

"So…I don't know!"

"Arrg!" Midna hissed, diving back into his shadow. Well, with her out of the way, I could at least go see if Zelda loved Link. But it really didn't matter, did it? They all love each other.

I wonder if this has a lesson to it, or if it's just pointless.

Link's P.O.V.

"No, don't go in there!"

"Why not, Link?" Ganondorf demanded. _Because then you would see I have the triforce, and always kick your butt in our past lives, and then you would kill me because you'd be really pissed off._

"You won't find anything!"

"Oh, shut up, Link." He said, kicking open the door. Shit. He rifled though different disks, and then popped one in. I cringed as if started to play.

There we were. Me and Zelda fighting.

Pillar of Masculinity and Goddess of Hotness.

And there came the Smash Ball, and then I got it, and then I turned around. And then you saw the Triforce leap from my hand, envelope Zelda, and me whack her all over the place with my sword. Meep.

And then she went away.

The tape clicked off. Ganondorf stood there thinking. I cringed. I was a dead man. A very…dead…man.

"Interesting." He commented. That was all? _Interesting_? "You're Smash appeared to have sent her somewhere. The only question is where."

"You're not mad?" That's right, state the obvious.

"I'm furious."

"You hide it well."

"Guerudo are trained that way. I'm very pissed off you sent Zelda away."

"Huh?"

"How dense are you? She's my friend, and at times like a little sister. Of course I'm mad that you sent her who knows where." _She is also at times something you use to perv on. _

"But…the triforce!" How can he not be getting this? I mean, I'm glad I haven't had the shit beat out of me...

"So?" He asked.

"What do you mean; _so_?"

"I mean, I don't know why you're so worked up about this."

"Well…it's the triforce."

"I am well aware _what_ it is." Grrr…

"Yeah, but-"

"Are you referring to our past lives?" He was looking really ticked off.

"Kinda…"

"You either are of you aren't."

"I am." Now I was really ticked off.

"They don't bother me."

"Why not?"

"It's in the past." He shrugged. Well, that's great, but…

"Why don't you care? I always, you know, stopped you from taking over the world."

"Have I tried to take over the world?" He was furious now.

"No…"

"Well, when I do, stop me. But I am not my past life, so there's not a problem." He snapped. Fine, Mr. Bitter pants.

"Are you going to help me get her back or not?" He asked.

"I will."

"Good." He nodded. Then he thought for a second. "I think that because you never used your Smash it had a ton of power stored up. It probably ripped open something and sent Zelda who knows where."

And I thought Zelda was the one with the brains. However, Zelda could probably figure out where she went.

Take that you dumb pig. Zelda-Not really here right now, but she would have a 1, Ganondude-0.

Now wait a minute. I haven't used my Smash-have given up winning countless matches-to keep Ganondorf from realizing that I always stopped him from doing his daily evil deed. And he _already knows_? And _doesn't care_?

ARG!

I was mad. I mean, really mad. Ready to explode, tear something to shreds, rip human organs apart with my bare hands mad.

If Zelda would just _get back here_, then it would all be fine!

My hand started to tingle again.

Perfect timing.

Only this time, it really hurt. I mean _really hurt_.

"Ow!"

"What's wrong?"

"My hand hurts." I said sheepishly, holding it out. Ganondorf rolled his eyes. Thanks for the support, man.

Zelda's P.O.V.

My hand started to hurt. This was borderline annoying. Then my chest started to tug up. This was way past the border of annoying.

…

"Zelda?" Ow, my brain. There was something hard under me. I opened my eyes slowly. I raised my head, which was pounding. I giant thing of orange hair met my eyes.

It turned around, and Ganondorf was there.

"Where did you come from?" He asked. I blinked. Besides being really sore all over, I felt fine.

"Um…past life?" I asked. I think that I was back at the roster. Specifically, the record room. Why here?

"Zelda?" I looked back up. It was Link. The real Link.

Link's P.O.V.

Zelda stood up and stared at me. I'll admit, I was staring too.

"Link…" She whispered. She looked around. She looked confused.

"Link?" She asked.

"Yeah, what?" I snapped. I don't want her to know how happy I am when she probably hates me.

She didn't really say anything to me. She just stood there blinking. Oh…I hope she didn't have brain damage.

She launched herself at me and hugged me around the middle. She had a really strong grip.

"You are such an idiot!" She cried, digging her nails into my back.

"He is." Ganondorf grumbled.

"You are a moron!" She screamed at me again.

"We've established that, can you let go now?" I asked, stiffening. Don't get me wrong, I loved the hug. A bit too much, if you get my drift.

Zelda stepped back and clenched her jaw. She looked like she was going to cry. I can't do anything right.

"Fine then." She sounded hoarse and choked up. Well, that's great! I didn't mean to make her cry. I just think that if I had to touch her any longer, then I would have…uh…

Bad things. Very bad images.

Zelda walked out, nose in the air.

"You are an asshole." She snapped. She slammed the door behind her.

"And very, very dense." Ganondorf scoffed.

"What?" I snarled.

"You just sent her who knows where, then she comes back, and instead of slapping you or kicking you in the groin, she hugs you. Then you send her away. Anyone else wouldn't hesitate to kneeing you. I certainly wouldn't."

"Your point?" I must be really stupid, because he gave me a you-are-so-stupid-I'm-ashamed-you're-from-the-same-place-as-me look. Well, I'm from Hylians and you're from Gerudo. So there.

"My _point_, Link, is that she must like you."

"Huh?"

"Love makes no sense. Zelda just did something that defies all logic. Therefore, she must love you."

"That's stupid."

"Fine then. Don't run after her like some cheesy romance movie."

"I'm not going to run after her." _He _says_ as he backs away slowly to the door. _

"Of course not. And I'm not going to follow you to see you get bitch-slapped by every single one of Zelda's friends." He puts the record back in its case and slides it back into its place on the shelves. Now's my chance. Run, Link, run! Run like hell!

Ganondorf turned around. Damn, now it's too late. He walked over and opened the door. He pointed into the library.

"Any time you want…" He prompted. Don't do it…don't give him the satisfaction of being right…don't do it…don't…don't…

Hell with it. I bolted. He followed, smirking. Yeah, well…I wanted to find Zelda. Make sure she didn't have brain damage. Something…of...that…sort…

**End of the chapter. **

**Hands up if you think Link was an idiot of major proportions. **

**Blink twice if you agree with what he did before he started running.  
**


	6. Chapter 6: The End

**I can't tell you why this is late and un-edited. **

**They swore me to secrecy. **

**But I can tell you there were lions. **

**And tigers and bears. **

**And Land Sharks. **

**...leave me alone.  
**

The hallway to the girls' dorm never seemed this long. But damn, was it long now.

I ran up to the door that I thought was Zelda's. Note, the word thought. I knocked. Pounding is a kind of knocking, right?

Peach opened the door.

"Oh, hi Link." She smiled sweetly. Then her hand came up and struck me across the cheek.

Ever been Bitch-slapped? Peach looks sweet, but _shit_ that girl hits hard. I grabbed my cheek and cursed loudly. Ganondorf chuckled. I hate him.

"What the hell was that for?" I yelled. Peach humphed and stuck her nose in the air.

"You're a jerk." She sniffed disapprovingly.

"What for?" I squeaked.

"You broke Zelda's heart." She sniffed again. Stupid sniffing.

"How?"

"You totally rejected her! Don't act retarded, you moron." Ooh, double negatives. Harsh. Especially because I don't have a clue what double negatives are. I hope that doesn't prove her point.

"How did I reject her? I just told her not to hug me!"

"You're an idiot! Zelda has it so bad for you-"

"PEACH!" Zelda screamed from inside the room. I heard her hit something. "I'll kill you, hear me! Don't make me kill you!"

"Oop." Peach squeaked. She started to close the door. I darted inside.

"Hey!" Peach quipped. I looked around the room in search of Zelda. She was in a corner, glaring over a pillow she was tearing her nails into. Her face was wet and red.

"Zelda…"

"I tried to keep him out." Peach said airily. Zelda never took her eyes off me. I could feel my soul shriveling slowly.

"Uh…"

"Out." She gnashed.

"It's not your room." I reasoned. Zelda growled. Ahhaha…

"Zelda, I'm really sorry. I'm and idiot and a jerk and a moron and are you softening at all or should I put on some tragic music?"

"You should get the hell away from me and never come within twenty feet of me again."

"But I'm really sorry!"

"Oh, shove it up your tight ass Link!" She yelled, standing up, still clutching the pillow.

"I have a tight ass?"

"You _are_ an ass!" She screeched, hurling the pillow at me. I caught it and held it up in self defense.

"But a cute one?"

"AAH!" She screamed. She stormed up and jabbed her finger in my chest.

"You are the biggest douche I have ever known! You can't do anything right, you think you're so great, and you have no respect for anyone except yourself! As long as you're in a good light, it's all great! But if not-"

"I'm pretty sure you're within twenty feet of me."

"OH MY FUCKING GOD! DO YOU HAVE NO SENSE OF MORALS AT ALL?" I leaned down and pressed my lips to hers. Nope, no morals.

She pushed me away. I'm glad I still had the pillow.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?"

"I could resist no longer."

"WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN?"

"I like you."

"WHAT?"

"Like, I _like_ like you."

"WHAT?"

"How do I make this clearer?"

"WHAT?"

"Did I just blow a circuit in your brain?" I asked, walking up hesitantly. She jumped me and kissed me too.

Senses. Going. Numb.

"You've been blowing circuits in my brain awhile." She whispered as she released me.

Senses. Still. Numb. Resort. To. Auto. Pilot.

I kissed her back.

Yay happy endings.

Zelda's P.O.V.

"Eww!"

"Peach, scram." I commanded.

"It's my room." She pointed out. Damn.

"Let's go to _my_ room." Link suggested. Um…Hell to the no. I slapped him.

"OW!"

"Sorry, force of habit."

"Stupid habits."

"It's your fault."

"How is it _my_ fault?"

"It just is."

"Liar."

"Asshole."

"Out." Peach commanded. Link and I chuckled and un-wound ourselves from each other. We walked out the door. Damn it. I didn't want to fall for him. Stupid…thing. Love. Whatever.

Ganondorf was leaning against the wall outside.

"Hi." He waved. I grinned like a maniac and waved back. Hm.

Yay. Happy endings.

**Well, there it is. **

**I had no idea how to end it. **

**No one say a word. Not a single word.**

**Hmph. I need better ideas, and I need to type them up better. **

**Writing slump! **

**Hm. It'll pass. **

**Bye.  
**


End file.
